on thin ice
by crispycrumblycrust
Summary: It's the last day of their vacation. Dominic never thought he will spend it on ice.


_Round 2. I heard y'all._

 _Waiting for Hanssen and his destructive coping skills to return (aka I'm not ready for incoming family drama)_

* * *

Dominic sighed, body cocooned in warmth and luxury. When he booked this hotel, he meant it as a joke, to get a rise out of Hanssen.

But the eyes behind the spectacles stared, blinked once, and then he nodded.

He had played himself – or worse, he knew all along and had turned the trap around.

It was fine though. That man was as frugal a CEO as he was after he locked the door to his office and prepared to go home.

Why save up so much cash anyway? It was a waste. Unless he was planning on burning it in the end, creating a huge bonfire that most cremators could only dream of.

Dominic opened his eyes and zoomed in on his phone. The hour had passed two digits already. He must had dozed off again.

He stared around, seeing no one else here but himself. In the corner of the room rested that unmistakable suitcase, beside his own luggage.

A breath of relief.

He glanced at the screen again. No new messages.

No handwritten one either.

Flecks of the hazy memory, earlier in the morning, returned when he readied for the day. Something about a park and ice.

Dominic send him a quick note asking him where he was – just to be sure – as he closed the door behind him.

On the ground floor, he asked a receptionist where the nearest park could be. When he answered with barely any trace of an accent, he needed to suppress the usual knee jerk reaction.

Was he the only one or did Hanssen experience this too? He had only spoken English here, too. He was certain that impossible man knew their language, at the very least the basics – all these countries neighbouring Sweden sounded all the same time.

He calculated how long it would take to get there. Not that long.

A cold breeze hit him straight in the face the moment he left the warmth of the hotel.

As he fished for his gloves, he realised he'd forgotten his room key too.

That certainly gave him an excuse, if needed.

* * *

Dominic didn't even know he could skate.

But then again, this was _Hanssen._ The man spoke twenty languages, had a wide array of obscure interests, a ridiculous amount of knowledge ready at any time, was the youngest consultant made in almost thirty years.

He focused when a couple – the typical man and woman, holding hands, moving in sync – keep glancing at Hanssen. He recognised these looks.

If they thought they could snatch him away for a threesome they were sorely mistaken. He almost slipped on a particularly sneaky patch of stamped snow as he hurried towards them.

They didn't come closer. Maybe they got the hint and backed away. Dominic didn't even have to glare.

He didn't miss a knowing glance as Hanssen seemed to float closer and expertly stopped in front of him. He reminded Dominic of all these figure skaters he sometimes spied on the tv as he was sprawled on the couch, enjoying a lazy evening.

"Hey." Dominic waved a hand, fingertips tingling from the cold.

"I was given the impression you wished to spend this day inside."

"You know how I am before nine." Dominic made a face. "Besides, you could have told me of your plans yesterday. Or given me any kind of warning other than trying to ambush me in my beauty sleep."

Since Hanssen had given no indication of this at all, he assumed they would spend their last day idling – at least sleeping in – not Hanssen trying to tempt him away from sleep before the sun was even up.

They stared at each other in silence.

Hanssen hummed. An admission better than this he wouldn't be able to get.

Dominic shrugged and glanced around. "It's busy here."

It wasn't even a school vacation, or the weekend, but he saw many children and teenagers mingled with the adults.

"Well, it _is_ nearing Spring." As if that would explain everything.

He shrugged again. Not that he disliked this, but he felt out of place, others racing past them. No one was alone here.

"Am I correct to assume you'll join?" Hanssen asked.

Dominic shook his head, surprised as he was though.

"No thanks." He had never tried this before. He attempted to roller skate once – two wheels attached to front and end, not the four in a row – but he was much, much younger then. Knowing himself, he would end up breaking both his wrists and spend the remaining hours left in the ED.

It was hard not to notice the objects some used to maintain balance. So awkward to even see it.

Dominic adjusted his hat. He thought he saw a flash of...something – disappointment, surely not? – but it disappeared quickly.

After Hanssen pointed out the obvious he slid away without another word.

Dominic frowned but watched how smooth and natural he moved, even if the movements seemed a bit more controlled than before. Hanssen was alone, but he shone the brightest even when dressed in dark shades. He could commandeer everyone around him with his presence alone.

He wondered just how the man did it.

No, this was a vacation, a time to relax, not to get a headache trying to figure Hanssen out.

Dominic wasn't hungry yet and refused to give him the satisfaction of sitting down on a bench, so went to where Hanssen said he had left his things.

He almost missed it, at first thinking it was from someone else.

He must had been staring for minutes with a funny look in his face. A lady nearby took pity and said that the bag belonged to a very tall, very attractive man wearing glasses, expertly dressed too.

She didn't speak more – he would end up joining her too, talking until they both ran out of superlatives. Nor did she scream fire or present him as the burglar caught in the act when he sat down and carefully nudged the bag with a foot.

Dominic had never seen this one before. But he soon found Hanssen's phone in a small pocket, so he guessed the stranger was right.

He shook his head. So typical of him to leave valuable things unattended. He left his office unlocked so very often too. Someone could easily slip in and steal all the fancy electronics or hack in his files and obtain some pretty dangerous blackmail material.

He once asked about a small plant sitting on the window sill. Dominic was taking a sip of his coffee when he answered. He choked when he heard the price.

A few moment later he was still coughing and wheezing, so of course Hanssen added more fuel to the fire and asked if he would have the unfortunate honour of performing the Heimlich on someone choking on liquid matter.

He glared, but watery eyes, flushed cheeks and shaking body softened everything.

Now, whenever he thought back, it only brought a big smile on his face.

He couldn't help but poke a bit around, he had been given permission. And he was always curious whenever Hanssen was included.

He didn't find much of interest, except a pair of ice skates. It was about his size, and he quite liked the green pattern adorning the grey leather. He examined it closer – determined it must be a new pair – before carefully placing them back.

A bit bored now, he glanced around. It took him a few seconds to find him.

Hanssen hadn't disappeared, changed into a Winter spirit and returned to his home country.

He watched him from a distance, seeing the nonchalance, grace even from here. Hanssen seemed to be in his own world. He wondered what was going on in that mind of his, if he was enjoying these moments alone. His hands rested behind his back and, _oh gosh,_ he'd opened his coat at one point, showing a snug sweater and comfy pants.

He was alert of the world around him though – always good at multitasking – no embarrassing accidents as he skated on the ice. He did ignore the ones trying to make some sort of contact. Dominic knew he certainly would try if circumstances were different. If he were right there too, if they were strangers. He would 'accidentally' bump into him and try to make as much contact as possible.

His smile fell when he saw the same couple slowly coming closer again.

Fuck it. It was _their_ holiday. Besides, he was shivering even as the sun was shining brightly upon everyone here.

He struggled the skates on – even if these green and grey pair was sacred or something – scowling as he tied the laces.

They fit perfectly.

He did surprisingly well too, waddling on the grass.

It all changed when he carefully stepped on the ice.

Dominic tried to grab at something – _anything –_ but the world turned and he fell flat on his butt. He gasped and stared up at the blue sky.

He heard someone laughing. When he turned his head, he saw a child enjoying his misfortune. He glared and tried to get up but he lost his balance again, the funny dance causing more chortles from the snotty brat.

He groaned and gave up. At least others – most of them – ignored him. They must be used to beginners being too arrogant and wanting something too fast, too soon.

Perhaps if he stayed like this the sun would melt the ice below him, sink him and take him to the ocean.

Someone halted near him, metal screeching softly to a stop. If this was the kid laughing their ass off he would shove them down.

But it was Hanssen. Dominic hoped he hadn't witnessed him making a fool of himself – yet again, he wasn't even wearing scrubs.

He was peering down, waiting for something, raising an eyebrow when Dominic stared back, head tilted in an awkward manner.

He rolled his eyes. _Fine_.

Dominic held a hand up. Perhaps he could get him down too, for once.

Hanssen easily propelled him up. He marvelled again at the hidden strength that thin and tall body hid. The man barely wobbled, even as he clung onto him with both arms.

He noticed a glance down and followed suit.

No, it couldn't be. It likely was though, too many coincidences in such a short time frame.

Dominic wanted to apologize, wanted to thank him. But he only stared down in silence. The moment vanished as he noticed that piercing stare leaving him.

"Thanks." Dominic nodded to his feet, wobbling as they struggled on the slippery surface, but it was for far more than that.

Their eyes met for a few moments.

Hanssen nodded once. He pulled his hat neatly back in place – loosened from all the falling – examined his work, and nodded again.

He turned and was about to leave, but Dominic reached out and caught hold of his sleeve. He turned back, surprise on the usual calm mask.

Dominic smiled sheepishly. "I think may need some help." Not even a good olive branch.

But his face softened.

It took a lot of focus to not fall down and this time taking Hanssen with him. But this quickly became the least of his worries. A hand found his hip and the other rested on his arm. His voice sounded close to his ear, telling him what to do. Dominic felt the warm breath caressing his ear even through his hat.

* * *

It was difficult not to ogle at the sight – a rare, crouched position, for once not looming over everyone else.

The cold was slowly beginning to seep in again, his body recovered from the excitement.

"You don't need to stop too. I'll be fine here, you go and continue whatever you Scandinavians so love to do." When he commented he wanted to take a break, not long after they'd begun 101: how to ice skate, Hanssen stopped too and suggested they should rest – as if it was _his_ suggestion all of the sudden.

His only answer was a glance between Dominic and the skates, blades dabbed dry and now warming up in the sun.

Dominic rolled his eyes and pulled on his hat.

Another attempt failed. Well, no one could accuse him of not trying hard enough.

Hanssen stood and sat beside him, thighs brushing.

He offered him his cup. A quick glance, seeing the puffy marshmallows floating in the cocoa, and Hanssen shook his head.

He shrugged, took a careful sip and watched him buttoning his coat.

A silence – not comfortable, but nearing – as they both watched the rest. There was almost something magical here. It differed from where Dominic grew up.

Just one more day and they would be on a plane taking them back to England.

He'd pull on his suit, he his scrubs.

Dominic sighed. "I'm going to miss this." And likely not the only one when he glanced at him. This affected Hanssen too – must be a common high-up-in-the-North thing – the cold and permafrost actually bringing warmth and comfort.

"Is it possible to not feel homesick, but at the same time being reminded what is waiting for us back home?"

"That is entirely possible, Mr Copeland."

He swiped a thumb at the condensation on the rim of the cup.

"It's just..I'll miss this." Dominic couldn't tell it any better than this. He wasn't even sure what he meant. Perhaps the complete package. Just the two of them, some place far, far away, devoid of worries, stress, certainly no patients and paperwork. Hanssen had even cut off all contact, emergency only. So far Ms Campbell had yet to call, likely enjoying it far too much, holding the reins again.

He watched the miniature, white pillows slowly melting in the cocoa. This trip was special, he knew as soon as he booked it, holding Hanssen's credit card in one hand.

But _this_ , this was far exceeding it. He must be getting all sentimental, here of all places, in some unimportant park, surrounded by strangers. This was the most joy he experienced the entire week, packed with sightseeing, enjoying local dishes – a few times a bit expensive too – taking selfies, and more importantly, secretly snapping a few pictures of Hanssen when he wasn't looking.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dominic saw he remained silent as ever, but thoughtful.

Hanssen surprised him as he reached for his cup. He was so shocked he couldn't even let go. Hanssen didn't mind, bringing his hand, his arm, everything, closer. He took a careful sip and swallowed silently.

Dominic was surprised that he barely showed a reaction. He was many things, but didn't have a sweet tooth. And even he could tell that this cooling cocoa wasn't good quality, certainly not made from very dark cocoa beans.

Hanssen held on and rested the cup, and his hand, on his lap. His stare focused straight ahead. His fingers squeezed his hand.

"I...my mother and I, we used to wait for the first specks of snow falling down. We would sit by the windows and peer outside, holding a beverage not unlike this one. It has been...many years now since I've waited and seen the first snow of the year." Hanssen swallowed again, louder this time.

"We can watch together this year. If you want." Dominic said. He leaned closer to him, though mindful not to actually rest his head on his shoulder.

"If you wish."

Dominic would very much like that – it would be a magical experience – already feeling warm and content.

* * *

 _Dom finally going on a vacation and actually having fun. The world must be spinning backwards._


End file.
